


Asshole

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam is looking for something more, but doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants. Luckily, Dean knows his brother so well.





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains consensual non-consent. The boys have discussed this previously. Sam has a safe word. He does not feel the need to use it. Everything that happens in this fic is something Sam has asked for.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, then I advise finding something else to read. I have plenty of cute fluffy fics to choose from!

Dean knows exactly what Sam is up to as soon as it starts. It’s small at first, a little more grumpiness in the morning and after a long drive. Dean brushes it off. He’s not going to play into what Sam’s looking for just yet. If Sam wants to be an asshole in the meantime, that’s his choice. Ideally, he would be able to ask for what he wants like a grown up, but he hasn’t quite reached that point yet.

Apparently it’s bad this time. Sam gets himself worked up much faster than usual. It’s less than a week before he’s gone from mild grumpiness to lashing out over anything he doesn’t like and it’s not long before Dean reaches the end of his rope.

“Why the fuck did you get two queens?” Sam snaps as soon as they enter the motel room. “I told you I wanted a king tonight.”

“We don’t have the money for a king,” Dean sighs, tossing his duffel on the closest bed.

“We would have the money for a king if  _you_  hadn’t spent it all on beer.”

“Hey, don’t pretend you’re not going to be drinking some of that beer.”

“I’m going to have one bottle,” Sam snarls. “You’re going to have five.”

“Well, if you want more money to upgrade, you’d better go earn it  _yourself_ ,” Dean informs him.

“Nah, I don’t want it anymore.” Sam throws his bag on the other bed with a lot more force than is strictly necessary. “Have fun sleeping alone, asshole.”

That’s the last straw for Dean. He grabs Sam from behind, looping one arm across his brother’s stomach and curling his free hand around Sam’s throat. It’s not a good that will keep Sam pinned for long and Dean knows it, which means he’s able to dodge the elbow aimed at his gut. They tussle for a few minutes before Dean is able to pin Sam face down on the mattress, long jean-clad legs sprawled over the ugly motel carpet.

“ _You know what to say to get out of this_ ,” Dean hisses in Sam’s ear.

Sam keeps his mouth shut, settling for glaring. Dean sits up and, keeping Sam’s wrists pinned with one hand, removes his own belt. He uses it to tie Sam’s wrists together in the small of his back. Once that’s secure, he sits back enough to tug his brothers jeans down to just below the perfect curve of his ass.

“If you’re gonna act like a brat,” Dean says sharply, “then I’m gonna treat you like one.” With no warning, he brings his hand down several times on the smooth skin, landing the blows in rapid succession. He smirks when Sam tries to buck him off, making far too much noise for the thin motel walls. Frowning thoughtfully, Dean digs some clean boxers from Sam’s duffel. He plants a knee over Sam’s wrists to free up his hands. “Open up, Sammy.” When Sam refuses, Dean grabs his jaw in one hand and squeezes until it hurts enough for Sam to give in. Most of the silky blue fabrics is shoved past pink lips and perfect teeth. “You spit that out and we’re gonna have a problem.”

Naturally, the first thing Sam does is try to spit the boxers out. Dean rolls his eyes and gets up to quickly grab the duct tape from his own duffel. He shoves the rest of the fabrics into Sam’s mouth and uses a few strips of tape to keep it there. Next, he pulls the impala keys out if his pocket and sets them in Sam’s hand. The younger hunter knows what they’re for.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Dean returns to beating Sam’s ass until it’s cherry red and bruising. Sam is still trying to wiggle free, not that he really has anywhere to go.

“Should keep your ass looking like this all the time,” Dean coos, spreading the cheeks to reveal what he’s really after. He brushes two fingers softly over the furled muscle before bringing two down on the pretty pink center with a sharp smack.

Sam roars into his gag, body convulsing as he tries to break free, but he has no way to fight back when Dean spanks his hole again. The older Winchester works it until the skin is red and oversensitive, knowing it will make what comes next even better- for him, at least.

Dean frees his erection from his jeans and slicks it with a palm full of spit. Sam is trembling, long legs trapped by his own jeans around his thighs. Dean lines up and shoves in, reveling in his brother’s sharp, muffled squeal. Sam is still slick from where Dean fingered him this morning- before he was unceremoniously shoved away and lectured about priorities- but he knows the stretch has to burn.

“This what you’re looking for?” Dean grunts out, setting a brutal pace without giving Sam time to adjust. “You act like a little asshole because you need a cock in yours? Huh?” he gives a particularly rough thrust, leaning in so his mouth is right by Sam’s ear. “Such a little slut, aren’t you, Sammy?”

There are tears on Sam’s face, leaving wet spots on the blanket beneath his cheek, but he keeps a firm grip on the keys even as Dean whispers more filthy names in his ear. Dean knows he’s uncomfortable, between the barely slick cock in his ass and his own erection still caught in the waistband of his jeans. Not that he’s going to be allowed to cum any time soon.

Dean sits up so he can admire the way Sam’s hole- red from the beating and the rough treatment- is clinging to his cock. He sneers. “You like this, don’t you? You like being nothing but a hole for big brother’s cock. That’s all you’re gonna be for the rest of the night. Understand?”

Sam nods weakly, sniffling and whimpering behind his gag. Dean cums after a few more thrusts, leaving a hot, sticky mess deep inside his brother. While he rides out the last of the aftershocks, he rummages through Sam’s duffel for the plug he knows is there. He replaces his cock with it and sits by Sam’s head to remove the gag and untie his hands.

“Go shower,” he orders, taking the keys. “Don’t touch that pretty cock. That’s mine tonight, too.”

Sam pushes himself upright. He reaches for his means and freezes when Dean shakes his head. Blushing deeply, he waddles to the bathroom. Dean hears the water turn on a moment later.

His brother emerges about ten minutes later, naked and toweling his hair dry. He immediately goes to where Dean is sitting on the end of his own bed watching Dr. Sexy reruns and kneels at Dean’s feet. He’s still hard, but is doing his best to ignore it.

“Good boy,” Dean says, stroking his damp hair. “Feeling better?”

“Much,” Sam murmurs.

“Good. That was a bad one, Sam. I haven’t seen you like that in years.”

Sam ducks his head, fresh tears springing into his eyes. “‘M sorry. I was awful.”

“I forgive you, little brother. Please don’t let it get that bad again.” Dean braces his elbows on his knees and cradles Sam’s face in his hands, brushing tears away. “You can just ask me.”

“I know. This way is… easier.”

Dean sighs. “C’mere.”

He moves to the head of the bed, tugging Sam along with him. The younger Winchester is loose and pliant, allowing his body to be tucked against Dean’s side.

“Do you need me to follow through on what I said earlier?” Dean asks. “Or are you good?”

Sam ponders this question. “Can you do… that… at least once more?”

“You got it. Gimme a bit longer to recover.” Dean presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “See? Asking wasn’t so hard. Maybe try that next time?”

“I’ll try.”

In about fifteen minutes, Dean’s gonna flip Sam over and fuck another load into his brother’s belly, but for now he just holds him closer.


End file.
